


Trevia

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a bad reaction to alien juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trevia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters belong to B.W., J.G. and MGM, not me. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: This is the result of a ‘first line’ prompt from Geekgrrllurking. She supplied the first sentence, but then requested that I leave my response open-ended so that she could write the second part. Little did I know she was going to leave that part open-ended as well. This then repeated! So, she wrote the second and fourth parts.   
> A/N2: Special thanks to Geekgrrllurking. This is all your fault. Your are truly my evil twin, and I love you for it!

“Janet, are you okay, baby?” Sam ran long, trembling fingers through the thick, dark hair, trying to reassure herself that her lover was indeed safe.

The doctor took the hand from her hair in her own latex gloved one, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiling down at her. “Shhh. Yes, Sam, I’m just fine. It’s you that everyone’s concerned about.”

The blonde captain frowned, comprehension eluding her. As Janet took the stethoscope from around her neck and inserted the ends in her ears, Sam rolled her head to the side. She was in the SGC infirmary, not on an alien planet with a lavender sky. She rolled her head back so she was again looking up at Janet.

“What…”

“You drank something on P1X-359 and then fell unconscious, Sam. You’ve been out of it for almost six hours.”

Sam’s frown deepened. Six hours? No, that couldn’t be right. She and Janet had been cut-off and alone – stranded on… on… Trevia?… for a… “Month…”

“What, Sam?”

“A month… stranded… Trevia…” Stranded, lost on the lush world with the lavender sky. Just last night they had made love for the first time. What was Janet saying?

“… been only six hours, Sam. The guys brought you back right away, you were never stranded.”

Never stranded… only a few hours… not a month. Then last night never happened.

Tears ran down the sides of her face and pooled in her ears. “Just a dream!” she wailed.

“What was just a dream? Come on, Sam, talk to me. Calm down and tell me what’s wrong?”

*******

Dr. Frasier watched helplessly as Carter’s heart rate elevated and her eyes started to roll. “Damn it, Sam. Stay with me now. Don’t leave us again.” Frasier held her down as she started to convulse. This didn’t look good.

Sam felt her body shaking, hands on her shoulders holding her steady. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up into a lavender sky.

“Sam, honey, don’t leave me now,” Janet whispered, leaning over her, fingers tangling into her short, blonde hair. “There’s those baby blue eyes. Thank God, I was so worried.”

“Janet? What the…?” Sam tried to sit up, only to find herself very disoriented as her stomach rolled. She quickly slumped back down onto her bedroll.

“Don’t move so fast. You were hit pretty hard when the Trevians attacked.” Janet tried to soothe her anxious lover.

“Are you okay? I thought…” Sam was desperately trying to piece it all together. Which was the truth? The attack late last night on their campsite with Janet, or the six hours Dr. Frasier talked of in the SGC infirmary?

“There’s just a small bump on my head, nothing to worry about. You took the brunt of the hit anyway.” Janet placed butterfly kisses along Sam’s forehead. “Right after you scared them off with the flares. It wasn’t exactly how I expected our first night together to end.”

Sam’s mind burned with the intensity of the memory, of arching bodies, thrusting hands, needy moans, as mutual desires were finally met and exceeded. This had better not be a dream world. She lifted her hand to caress the brunette’s soft cheek.

“And just what did you have in mind, Doctor?” Sam watched happily as Janet dipped her head and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

And then her world tilted and shifted again. Sam was afraid to open her eyes but she forced herself to anyway.

“Holy Hannah.”

*******

“Get me an amp of phenobarbital,” Janet calmly ordered as she tried to keep Sam from hurting herself during the seizure.

“Here, Doctor.”

She took the syringe from the nurse and injected its contents into Sam’s IV. The anticonvulsant quickly worked.

“That’s it, easy does it, Sam.”

Sam opened her eyes halfway. “Holy Hannah,” she mumbled. She weakly waved her hand, trying to bat the doctor’s penlight away as it flashed in her eyes.

“Settle down, Sam.” Janet turned the penlight off and turned to the nearest nurse. “I want her blood drawn again. Run another CBC, tox, and chem panel.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“And let me know as soon as the results are in.”

Janet walked out of the room and into the hallway, where she was immediately beset upon by the male members of SG-1.

“Doc! How is she?”

“Is Sam okay?”

“Has Captain Carter’s condition improved?”

“Look, we’re still trying to get a handle on things. I need to know more about the ‘alien juice’ she drank. It would be of immeasurable help to have a sample.”

“But they said we couldn’t go back,” Daniel lamented.

O’Neill slapped the back of his hand against the archeologist’s stomach. “Come on. We’re going to get them to change their minds.”

*******

Sam stared up at the ceiling tiles and tried not to panic. There had to be an explanation. Surely six months of living and just barely surviving on Trevia couldn’t be a dream. Could it? The reflection of the two moons in Janet’s eyes as they kissed on the beach that first time, couldn’t be the result of something she drank. It was so real…

More so than lying here in the infirmary did almost, although the IV stuck in her arm felt real enough. She noticed the curtain rings move along the small track along the ceiling and followed the thin material down to find Janet staring at her.

“Hey there. How are you feeling?” Janet walked over to the bed and grabbed Sam’s wrist, checking her pulse out of nervous habit. Sam simply stared up at her sadly. What the hell was this alien juice doing to the poor woman? “Did you want to talk about it yet?”

“I-I’m just not sure what’s real and what isn’t, you know?” Sam’s voice was soft and Janet moved closer to hear her better. Sam swallowed hard and tried to control the urge to touch the doctor. This woman was not her Janet. She just had to keep reminding herself.

“We’ll figure it out together, okay, Sam?” Janet lightly brushed the tufts of short, blonde hair back off of Sam’s forehead. She still felt very warm to the touch. Whatever this drink was, it was still burning through her friend’s system. She watched helplessly as Sam sank back into a deep sleep.

“Damn it, O’Neill, where the hell are you with that juice?”

~~~

An energy blast sounded over their heads and a tree behind them splintered into a thousand pieces. Another close call.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.” Jack peered over the edge of a boulder at the troop of Trevian soldiers still targeting their position.

Teal’c and Daniel exchanged a look. Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to say anything. Teal’c on the other hand couldn’t help himself.

“Indeed.”

*******

Soon, the men of SG-1 found themselves in a no-win situation. They couldn’t move from behind the boulder because the Trevians had them completely pinned down. They hadn’t made it as far as the village, so they obviously hadn’t obtained any of the juice. And they couldn’t go back to the stargate. And even if they could, it wouldn’t do Carter any good since they didn’t have the juice.

Daniel’s eyes became round saucers as Jack took his MP-5 and threw it over the boulder into the clearing. Teal’c arched an eyebrow, wondering if O’Neill had lost his mind.

As Jack threw his side arm out as well, he looked at his companions. “You too. Get rid of your weapons.”

“What?”

“Just do it, Daniel!” Jack pulled out a handkerchief and tied it to the end of a stick. After the other two had tossed their weapons out, he gingerly raised his white flag and prayed it meant the same thing on Trevia that it did on Earth.

After several seconds of silence, Jack very slowly and carefully peeked over the top of the boulder. He was surprised to see the captain of the soldiers standing a few yards away with his arms crossed impatiently. The Trevian was larger than Teal’c! At his feet were all of SG-1’s weapons. Beside him were two almost as large soldiers, pointing their weapons at the boulder.

“Uh, we surrender,” Jack said.

“Obviously,” Kalling, the huge Trevian replied. “It’s the only reason you’re not dead. But we’re not in the habit of killing dermanans. Though you are the first I’ve seen to handle weapons.”

“We’re not demons.”

Daniel elbowed Jack in the ribs. “He said dermanans, not demons,” he hissed.

Jack brushed Daniel’s elbow away and looked back at the Trevian – the very big, and now very angry, Trevian – who had drawn his weapon and was aiming it right between his eyes.

“What do you mean you’re not dermanans?! You waved the white cloth!”

“With hands raised, Daniel stood. “Uh, I’m sure this is just a misunderstanding. What are dermanans? We’re not familiar with that particular word.”

Kalling explained.

“Oh, for crying–”

Daniel elbowed Jack again – hard. “Shut up!” he whispered. With a smile, Daniel slowly walked out from behind the boulder. “Yes, we are indeed dermanans.”

Kalling relaxed and re-holstered his weapon. “What are you doing back here? You were told not to return.”

“It’s our friend – the woman. She’s very sick.”

“She drank the shigi nectar. What is meant to be, must be.”

“What do you mean?”

“She will suffer the consequences – the madness – if what is meant to be is prevented.”

Jack had had enough. “Enough with the double-talk. All we want is a sample of the juice to take back. Or a cure if you have one!”

“Jack…” Daniel didn’t want Jack to anger their captors.

“The shigi nectar is sacred. We cannot give you any. And there is only one way to keep your friend from permanently succumbing to the madness.”

“What is that way?” Daniel asked.

Kalling smiled benevolently and spoke gently. “She must tirrel with her orfana.”

Daniel blushed. “Oh. Um, I see. Uh, what if we don’t know who her orfana is.”

“She does.” Kalling picked up the weapons at his feet. “Now, we will escort you to the portal, and you must never return.”

Jack started to say something, but Teal’c’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “We have what we came for, O’Neill. We now know how to help Captain Carter.”

“We do?”

“Yes,” agreed Daniel, as he fell in step with Jack and slipped his arm around his waist.”

“Dan–”

“We’re dermanans, remember?”

Jack remained silent, but ground his teeth and vowed to get even with Daniel back on Earth when the archeologist cupped his ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

~~~

Sam threw her head back against the pillow and moaned. Janet knew every little thing that made her body sing. She was close… so close. “Janet…” she moaned. She’d never known a better lover; and the last five years with Janet had been the happiest of her life.

“Shhh, I’m right here, Sam.” Janet wrung out the washcloth after rewetting it in cool water. She placed it on the blonde’s forehead.

These times when Sam was ‘somewhere else’ were getting more and more unsettling. Each time Sam came back from them she was more upset and harder to console. She babbled about time – six hours, a month, six months, two years…

Sam’s body relaxed and her eyes opened. “How… long…”

“They’ve only been gone a few hours.”

“Hours? No!” She started crying. “Five years… it’s been five years!” She was inconsolable.

~~~

Jack roughly shoved Daniel’s arm from around his waist once they stepped through the gate. “Why the hell–”

“Jack, posing as dermanans was the only thing that kept them from killing us.”

“Colonel O’Neill, where’s the sample?” General Hammond asked.

“We couldn’t get one, sir.”

“But we do know how to help, Sam,” Daniel quickly said.

“Then get to the infirmary and let the doctor know,” Hammond ordered.

~~~

Janet exited Sam’s room when she was told the men were back. She listened to what Daniel said.

“So all Sam has to do is tirrel – make love – with her orfana?”

“Her lifemate – the person she’s meant to spend her life with – yes. They said, ‘What is meant to be, must be.’ Otherwise she’ll succumb to the madness permanently.

There were some uncomfortable looks exchanged. Finally Jack, though blushing, took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Hammond,” he mumbled and moved to the door to Sam’s room.

A large Jaffa hand clamped on O’Neill’s shoulder and pulled him back. “Not you, O’Neill,” Teal’c pronounced.

Jack looked at him in confusion. Everyone in the hallway knew how he felt about Sam.

Teal’c looked at Janet. “You, Dr. Fraiser. We will stand guard and ensure no one bothers you.”

Jack and Daniel’s jaws dropped with completely surprise, while Janet paled with fear of being outed.

“What is meant to be, must be,” Teal’c said with finality, looking in the eyes of each of the other three.

Daniel smiled.

Jack looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and never to have had this conversation.

Janet’s eyes watered and a lump formed in her throat preventing her from saying anything.

Finally, after a couple of seconds of heavy silence, Janet turned and entered Sam’s room, locking the door behind herself.

FIN


End file.
